


But I'm No Good At Math

by Queer_bandsandthings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Help, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, This could probably be read as platonic but whatever, i don't know I just like poly fob, poly fob, this is literally so stupid but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_bandsandthings/pseuds/Queer_bandsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete forgets how to divide numbers and Joe makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm No Good At Math

"Hey Pete, are you gonna give out the pizza bites or not?" Andy yelled from the living room. They were in the middle of watching a movie, when Pete realized they didn't have any food. So he decided to make 50 pizza bites. 

As soon as the microwave beeped, he realized that he had no idea how to divide 50 pizza bites by 4. 

"Joe come and help me! I forgot how to divide things. Patrick, shut up!" Pete glared at Patrick, who was giggling in the corner of the couch. 

Andy just sighed, planting his face into the couch. 

"So you divide 50 by 4 and that equals... Uh, 7 or something each. Or maybe I'll just eat 10 and then we can have 10 each." Joe shrugged, reaching for one of the pizza bites. 

"Hell no! That means you get 20 you asshat! Patrick how the fuck do we do math?" 

"I'm not telling you, this is hilarious. Andy, what do you think?" Andy just giggled, laying his head on Patrick's shoulder.

"Do you guys want pizza bites or not? Um.. Fuck, I knew I should've payed more attention in high school." Pete muttered, still completely and utterly confused.

"Pete, you learn division in elementary school. You're not that old, are you? Wait, yes you are." Andy said.

"Fuck off Hurley, we're like almost the same age." Pete retorted.

"Why don't you guys just use your phones as fucking calculators oh my god." Patrick mumbled into the couch, just loud enough for Joe and Pete to hear.

"Pete, we're fucking idiots. Ok, so 50 divided by 4 is... 12.5! Fuck, what do we do with the .5?"

"We could just like half two of them so we get .5"

"Fuck yeah! Pizza bite time!" Joe shouted, bringing the bowls of pizza bites back into the tv room.

"I love you idiots." Patrick mumbled through a mouthful of pizza bite. 

"Love you too Pattycakes." Pete, Andy and Joe chorused in unison.

 


End file.
